Love for the Impossible
by Amoloi
Summary: Those of you who don't like Mary Sues please do not hate me. I hope the only reason you post in this story is if your going to tell me what a Mary Sue is exactly. Thank You
1. Meeting Again

Draco ran up the hill. It was the last Hogsmade trip before Christmas. He remembered the note vividly:

__

Draco, meet me at the highest point on the hill by the Hogs Head.

The letter was delivered by an eagle that was jet black with eyes silvery-black. He wanted to see who this person was. The handwriting had seemed familiar from some where but he couldn't point it out.

Walking up to the top he stopped. He fell down when some one grabbed at his ankle. He looked to see and a girl with hair black with icy blue and silver streaks, eyes that were black that looked liquid and lifeless, and skin that was so white it seemed to glow. She laughed at him.

"What is so funny?"

"You should see your face. You'd think no one could look more surprised." The girl said in between laughs.

Her head fell on his chest, which stifled the laughter, a little.

When she lifted her head back up she wore a calm expression on her face like nothing happened.

Draco sat up.

"Who are you?" he asked jokingly.

She looked at him with a fake hurt look on her face. Just to add to it she fell with her arms around him fake tears pouring from her eyes. They stopped when the two broke out into laughter.

"It's been a long time Amoloi."

"I know. But at least I'm back." Replied the girl.

"It hurt when you left."

"I know. It hurt me too. But I had to do it even if I didn't want to."

"I know."

Both oblivious to the position they were in, which was laying down on one another from laughing so hard that they fell down, they were silent wishing the moment never had to end.

"Did you have fun?"

"Not really. It was a bit boring because my partner in crime wasn't there with me."

Draco knew that she was taking about him. He wrapped his arms around her wanting to keep her by him forever. She stayed where she was making no motions intending that she wanted to go. Their hearts beat at the same time like the old days. They stayed there for a long while.

"Amoloi."

"Yes?"

"Well, normally I go home for the holidays but I don't really have a need to do that because I would just go home to an empty house. I was wondering if you could visit me at school. We could be alone and catch up because every other Slytherin is leaving."

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Really?"

She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

She kissed him lightly and put her head back on his shoulder. He couldn't think of anything better to do. He wished he didn't have to leave.

"Amoloi, I'm sorry but I have to go back to school."

"I know."

She sat up and stood waiting for him to get up. When he did he gave her a kiss. He walked away unwillingly. He looked back at her and smiled. When she returned his smile he knew he would be seeing her again soon and that she wasn't going to ditch him and not come during the holidays.

************

When he got to school he signed the sheet to let the headmaster know he'd be staying during the vacation, he signed right before Professor Snape took it down from the bulletin board for Slytherin. 

He went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

A/N: Hello readers. Those of you who have read at least one of my other stories know that I often use the name Amoloi for my stories and just to let you know its my nickname. Other names you might find me using in the future are Draca, Elle, and Oreo who are my 4 best buds and the other two that are online friends which would be Melony and Fiona. Anyway R&R. I accept flames to improve my story but I don't except anything about my typing skills. Well Talk 2 u laterz.

-Amoloi


	2. Amoloi's True ColorsPurlple and Pink

Draco was sitting in the last class before he was able to leave for Christmas vacation. When the bell finally rung he jumped up and ran to the Slytherin Common Room. He put his stuff away before heading for the Great Hall. He was supposed to meet Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and other students who were staying behind. He hung out in the corner. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked over to him.

"Where's your body guards, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"The went home." He replied his eyes wandering towards the doors.

"What are you looking for?" Ron said.

"None of your business. Just leave me alone."

"Is Malfoy scared?" Ginny asked.

"No. Just annoyed."

They stopped when Dumbledore entered the Great Hall. 

"Well, all your other classmates are gone. You are-"

He was cut off by laughter when his hair turned a brillient shade of lavender. 

"What'd you do to your hair?" asked a first year.

"Dumbledore looked at his hair. He started laughing with the students. Then the tips turned hot pink earning more laughter. When they all settled down he instructed them to go to their common rooms for a bit. Just as quickly as it came, the purple and pink hair turned to normal which kinda upset the students.

Draco ran to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Amoloi! I know you're here. You're the only one who can pull something like that off."

Amoloi stepped from the shadows.

"What do you think you were doing?!" He demanded.

She rolled her eyes in response which made his hair turn pink but he didn't notice. He shook his spiked-hair head.

"I was only having fun." She protested.

She quickly stepped into the shadows. Draco realized why when Professor Snape came in.

"We're having dinner now-GOOD LORD DRACO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" Snape said.

Draco looked into a mirror. Anger and annoyance flashed across his face.

"I don't know how that happened." He lied.

"Well, you need to head down to the great hall." Snape turned on his heels and walked out. As soon as he was gone, Draco turned to Amoloi."

"Change my hair back."

Amoloi flicked her wrist and his hair went back to normal.

"Stay here!" He said.

__

Does he honestly think I'll listen? Amoloi thought.

She turned herself invisable and followed him to the Great Hall. She entered right behind him. She noticed the Minister of Magic was there. There was only one table.

"Now that everyone is here-let's eat!" Dumbledore announced.

They all began to eat. Ron was cracking jokes about Draco so that Dumbledore nor Fudge could hear. His hair turned purple. Harry laughed then his hair turned pink. Hermione and Ginny laughed while their hair turned Periwinkle. Fudge laughed and his hair turned violet with neon pink polka-dots. Pretty soon everyone's hair had changed to some shade of Pink and/or purple. Draco had bublegum pink hair. He looked annoyed. After dinner he went to his house and found Amoloi laying on one the couches.

"Why'd you do that?" He demanded.

"Do what? I was in here the whole time."

"I know you wouldn't listen to me and you're the one who made everyone's hair turn purple and pink."

"What are you talking about?" Amoloi said disguising a laugh as a cough.


End file.
